Music Intwines Us
by XxIOnlyDateDragonsxX
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia is a normal 17 year old girl who starts the first day of senior year, but what happeneds if the famous Fairy Tail boy band joins her high school? What Happenes if Natsu hears Lucy singing one of her own songs and steal it? Will happen if Lucy become Fairy Tail's very own Songwriter? Will a relationship form between the two? Or will somebody drive them apart...?


Hi! Ok this is my first fanfic and I'm nervous like hell. Beware this story has cursing cause of course I curse, but only at school. XDD. Ok so this story is called Music Intwines Us. Couldn't really think of a better name but whatever XD I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs used in this story. :(

Lucy's P.O.V

Hi. I'm Lucy Hearfilia, an average 17 year old girl.I was running late for the first day of my senior year. I put on a baggy t-shirt and some tight jeans. I poured myself a coffee only to make it spill all over my T-shirt. "Shit! God Damnit!" I thought. I took off my t-shirt and put on another t-shirt. I gathered my books together and grabbed myself a granola bar and ran out the door. I locked my door behind me and started to run frantically. I ran towards my car and opened up my Lexus LFA and backed out of my driveway. I past the speed limit (A/N I do not advise this XD) and what finally seemed like forever, with all the traffic, I got to school. I parked my car and put my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and let the warm,sunny weather soak in. I looked at the school, only to see 'Welcome Students!'. I sighed and started to walk towards the front doors. I was so close, just meters away, but of course I saw a mob of girls running from the the school inside the school into the car line. My eyes widen and before I could run out of the way, I got trampled by the girls, and maybe even some boys. I got up, light headed, and saw a big ass limo coming up on the car line. All of the girls were crowded around the limo but some big body guards came around to push the girls back. I was trying to look who was coming out the car, but only could see the hair color of the new people. I saw ink black hair, spiky black hair, blue hair and if I'm not mistaken a red tattoo on the top of his or her forehead, I also so orange and pink hair. Pink hair. Wait what. WHAT THE FUCK. That's when I started to jump up and down to see the people who were coming out the limo. "Ugh I can't see! Damn tall people.." I thought. I looked around to see if I knew anybody. I searched the crowd only to see a little person with sea colored hair. She had curls and a headband on.

"Levy-Chan!" I called out. Her head snapped back and looked towards the voice. Her eyes widened, "Lu-Chan!" she cried out. We held out our hand to reach each other over the sea of fan girls. After out the flood of girls we managed, somehow, to escape it. We panted hard. "Damn girls are ruthless!" I exclaimed. "I-I-I know right" she panted. I gave Levy a half smile. Levy looked up to me with tears in her eyes and she sprung herself to me. " I haven't seen you in ages Lu-Chan! How have you been! Damn your breast grew! I mean I'm still a little a-cup sadly" she groaned. " But how have you been! You haven't texted me in forever and I'm was starting to be worried! I bet you wen had a fling or two!" She blushed. I chuckled, "Levy-chan, we just met up at the mall a week ago to go back to school shopping, and I texted you last night to say goodnight and good luck for today!" I exclaimed. "I know! You are such a meanie Lu-chan! Not even saying good morning to your best friend!" She pouted. We both had grins on our face and we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing.

After our little moment I asked," Levy-chan, what the fuck is going on?" I questioned. She gasped "Lu-Chan! Are you serious? Do you know about the famous boy band Fairy Tail?" She yelled. I nodded weakly. "Well they picked this school to join! I mean this school! Out of all the schools in America, they picked ours!" She cheered. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I don't like Fairy Tail, actually I don't like really any famous people. I mean yeah, their voices are great but their songs? There just stuck up. Levy looked to me and made a worry face, "What's wrong Lu-chan? Aren't you happy they are here?" She asked. I looked down at her and gave her 'are you serious?' look. She gave me a even more questioning look. I let out a sigh,"It's alright I guess. I mean Levy-chan, you know I don't go big on people who think all about money because of him." My expression sadden. Levy gave me a pat on the back, " I know Lu-Chan." Her face soften. I let out a puff of frustration, I didn't need anybody's pity. I looked down again only to see Levy gone and be part of the crowd.

I sighed and started to walk to class. As I was walking a foot got in the way and tripped me making me face plant into the floor. I heard laughing from the one and only bitchy Lissanna and her sidekicks. I looked up at her, she smirked and put her hands on her hips,"Hey bitch." She sneered. Wait hold up. Didn't I tell you? Oh guess not, but I'm bullied. I'm not considered popular, I'm a nerd. I've been bullied by Lissanna since 7th grade. Pain shooting through my skull snapped me out of my trance as she begin to pull on my golden locks. I screamed out in pain but my screams were muffled after one of her henchman, I think Evergreen was the name, covered my mouth with her hand. Tears started to form in the corner

of my eyes, all this was too familiar with him.

All of a sudden my hair was let go and my hair was covering my eyes. No longer was Evergreen covering my mouth. I looked up and saw a boy with pink hair protecting me. He had a deep voice, "Don't you dare touch her. People like you disgust me, and you even think about hurting her again, I won't hesitant to hurt you." They voice was scary but filled with sympathy. As if he knew me, but we were complete strangers. Lisanna and her henchman ran away and after they turned the corner the boy whipped around. He leaned down and put his hand into my head. His voice was soothing and he was cute. He has black eyes with a muscular body, you can just tell by his arms. His hair was pink but it looked good somehow. Altogether he was damn sexy. I looked him straight in the eye, "Are you ok?" He asked with worry in his voice. I looked at him and gave him a half smile and nodded weakly. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up, giving me a hand. I took his hand and brushed off my jeans. I looked up at him, " T-Thank you.." I mumbled. He grinned," No problem! I couldn't just let you get hurt like that! What your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He exclaimed. I blinked at him for a couple seconds.

'Shit'


End file.
